1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout of an electric motor, a battery, and a motor control unit in a saddle-type electric vehicle that is driven by an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of a saddle-type electric vehicle has made progress in which a rear wheel that is a drive wheel is driven by an electric motor. JP 2010-18270 A discloses an electric two-wheel vehicle as an example of the saddle-type electric vehicle. In the vehicle disclosed in JP 2010-18270 A, an electric motor is disposed below a battery that supplies electrical power to the electric motor. An output shaft is disposed rearward of the electric motor, and includes a sprocket around which a chain is wound to transmit the power of the electric motor to the rear wheel. The electric vehicle includes a control unit that includes an inverter which converts direct current of the battery into alternating current to drive the electric motor. In the vehicle disclosed in JP 2010-18270 A, the control unit (motor controller in JP 2010-18270 A) is disposed below the battery and rearward of the electric motor.